I Don't Know If I Can Forgive You
by KrystalKayne
Summary: SEQUEL TO "WHO SAID BLOOD WAS THICKER THAN WATER?" While Natalya & Bret's relationship deminishes, Randy & Natalya's continues to get stronger. But when Bret seems to be watching her, she decides to talk, was it the smart thing to do? ONESHOT!


"Hows the abs?"

_Randy questioned with a small smirk running across his lips resting his hand softly on Natalya's stomach as the pair cuddled up on a bench near the exit of the RAW arena. A small chuckle passed his lips as he pressed them to the divas forehead. The Neidhart rolled her dark green eyes sarcastically as she sent her hand into the superstars chest, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap._

"They hurt like hell..."

_The blonde exclaimed childishly, her cheeks turning a light pink colour as she felt the butterflies beginning to rise in her stomach, causing her to giggle as she pressed her lips softly against Randy's cheek._

"..Whattabout your shoulder?"

_She questioned, chewing on the inside of her lip as she trailed her finger tips slowly down his right arm, a small look of worry forming on her features. Not to self. Kill Edge. _

"I'll live.."

_The Viper murmured, his tone rough, and husky as he rested his head on top of hers, shutting his eyes briefly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. Bringing her hand up to the superstars face, she pushed her lips into a small, seductive pout as she lifted her head, pressing her lips softly against Randy's. Engaging in an elongated kiss before the pair finally got to their feet. Straightening out her clothing, the Calgarian picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before wrapping her arm around Randy's waist and pushing her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. _

"You better..."

_She purred with a small smirk, running her free hand back through her hair, fluffing it slightly as she felt Randy's arm creeping around her own waist, rolling her dark green eyes playfully at the superstar as his hand finally rested on her hip as his other hand took hers in his, lacing their fingers together tightly._

"You got everything babe?"

_He questioned as he guided Natalya to the door, nodding in reply, she snuggled under his uninjured shoulder. This was exactly where she was meant to be. Closing her eyes briefly, she could feel as if someone's eyes were burning into her back... Not daring to turn around the blonde simply took a deep breath and shrugged off the feeling as she pushed open the door. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pair of Dolce & Gabana sunglasses and pushed them over her eyes, shielding them from the sun as they made their way towards Randy's BMW. Relacing their fingers, Randy pressed his lips to Natalya's cheek._

"I love you"

_Natalya murmured, blushing lightly as she felt the kiss on her cheek. But she began to feel a little uneasy, shifting slightly in Randy's grip as she moved her hand from his pocket to his waist, tightening her grip as she bit down on her lip, taking a deep breath inwards._

"...What's wrong Nat? Are you okay!"

_Randy questioned, tightening his grip protectively around her before speeding up his pace in the direction of his car._

"I... I don't know, I feel like we're being watched or sommin'.."

_The Canadian whispered, bowing her head slightly which caused her blonde locks to fall over her face and shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she turned her body slightly to find Bret in a way, following them. Gasping lowly, she felt numb. Literally numb. Her and Bret hadn't actually talked unless it was a segment on TV, or at a Live Event. Guilt began to overwhelm her, but he had brought it all on himself, he was the one who was throwing out the threats about cutting her off, she should be mad, not guilty. As much as he loved to think he did, he didn't control her life.. He wasn't her father._

"...It's... It's Bret..."

_She murmured, stumbling slightly as she stared blankly at her Uncle, as he stared blankly back with his hands in the pockets of his jeans shorts. Huffing a small sigh, she turned back around and started to wander towards the car, only to have Randy grab a hold of her wrist and softly pull her back. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he sighed heavily as he ran his hand up her back slowly._

"...You should go talk to him, he's your Uncle"

_Randy cooed, resting both hands on Natalya's upper back as pulled away slightly, focussing his eyes on the Neidhart's face. Damn, she looked confused._

"But.. I.. He... Ugh..."

_Bringing her hand to her head, she softly caressed her forehead, resting her other hand on her hip as she muddled through her thoughts. Gahh!_

"Listen, I'm gonna go back to the hotel and leave you two to sort out your... issues, okay?"

_With that, Orton pushed his lips forcefully against Natalya's, the edge to the kiss shocking her slightly as she did the same, relaxing for a moment, she exhaled deeply, tilting her head to the side slightly._

"Fine.."

_She purred, biting down on Orton's lower lip before pecking at them a couple of times. Sighing quietly, she hugged him goodbye before she slowly, and cautiously made her way towards her Uncle. He probably knew she would haven eventually. Fluffing her hair lightly, she could feel the tears brewing in her eyes as she got closer to the Legend. She couldn't hold it back, she felt all these emotions at once, anger, sadness, happiness..._

"Hey Sweetheart"

_Bret murmured with a small smile, somewhat running to her, throwing his arms tightly around her body, Natalya returning the hug with one of her own as she burst into tears. Snapping her eyes shut, the blonde sobbed loudly as she buried her head into the Legends shoulder. God, she'd missed his hugs. Biting down on her lip roughly, the blonde felt her heart beginning to heal. _

"...I've missed you"

_She mumbled, her words muffled by her Uncle's shoulder as she spoke. A small smile spread across Bret's lips as he tightened his grip around his niece. Huffing a small sigh, he rested his head on top of hers softly as he began to trail his finger tips through her hair a few times._

"I've missed you too... I hate it when we fight like this, it just hurts so much..."

_Bret stated, shutting his eyes briefly as she allowed Natalya to cry into his shoulder, who was he to stop her? From doing anything! How did it take him until now to realize that every time he'd try and protect her – well, pretty much tell her what to do, it pushed her further and further away. It wasn't just because she was stubborn, it was because he was stupid._

"You're not the only one!"

_She exclaimed, pulling her head off of Bret's shoulder, practically forcing the words out of her mouth as she looked up at her Uncle, with a somewhat.. loving smile? She definitely hadn't done that in a while – apart from with Randy of course. Huffing a gentle sigh, she inhaled deeply._

"I kinda figured, I haven't seen you cry like that in a long time..."

_He muttered lowly, softly pushing Natalya's hair behind her ear before resting his hands on the sides of her neck before he softly kissed her forehead – like the old days._

"Shut it!"

_Nat exclaimed, huffing out lowly as she tilted her head to the side. Pursing her lips out into a small pout, she rolled her eyes as she felt Bret's lips on her forehead. Bowing her head slightly, she ran her thumb under her eyes to rid them of the tears. A small laugh passed her lips as she tilted her head to the side slightly. She was pretty much waiting for either an apology or another argument, but none of them seemed to be happening. _

"Never..."

_Bret stated bluntly before he playfully messed up Natalya's hair. He was trying, that had to be something right? Huffing a belittled sigh, the diva pulled away from him. The Legend's eyebrow raised at the sudden distance that the diva had put between the pair. Great, what now?_

"You okay there sweetheart?"

_He questioned, resting his hand on her upper arm softly, bending down slightly so he could look into her eyes, maybe he could read her somehow. Standing in silence for a few moments, he couldn't read her, well not like he used to. It was as if she'd put up these walls to hide most of her emotions – it was true._

"No..."

_She choked, taking a deep breath. Great, time to drag up the past._

"...You still haven't apologized for what you said to me the last time we talked"

_Nat murmured, bowing her head slightly as she softly pushed away her Uncle's harm. Huffing a gentle sigh, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. Probably the worst way to spoil a family 'moment' but it just had to be said. It was really getting to her._

"I... I will never be able to forgive you for saying all that crap... But maybe if you apologized it would be a hell of a lot easier for me to try"

_She choked out her words, biting down on her lip roughly as she inhaled deeply, allowing her eyes to fall closed for a moment. Huffing out, she felt a single tear trail down her cheek. Finally gaining the nerve to open her eyes and actually look at Bret, the pair stood in silence for god knows how long – she obviously wasn't going to get an apology. With that, she rolled her eyes in a rather annoyed fashion before she turned on her heels, running her fingertips back through her hair, spotting Randy's BMW just about to leave, she ran the best she could in heels managing to hail him down, she jumped into the passenger's seat, pretty much lunging at Randy and wrapping her arms around him as she burst into tears – again. This was not fun at all. Bret watched with heavy heart as Natalya ran off – to Randy. Usually he would be the one she'd run to when things like this were happening, it felt weird in all honesty._

"..I'm sorry..."

_He muttered, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts and with a half hearted sigh, he turned and wandered back into the arena. What now?_


End file.
